The Sons of America
by KatietheFox
Summary: We all know that America has had a very dark history about himself and that he sugar coats it a little to make it seem innocent. But what if I told you that he had two sons that had a dark war that ruined the country? Yes, it was called the civil war. Time to tell the tale of the USA brothers. Rated T for blood and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first fanfiction on here! I have written this story on paper a while ago and now I want to post it to see what others think of this story. So this is how these characters started: I was sitting in American History (A year ago) listening to my teacher talking about the Civil War. And I start to think __What if America had two sons that seriously hated each other?_

_ And so, Northern and Southern USA were born! My made up OCs. So, time for me to stop talking, lets start the story!_

North & South

"Hey, America, where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just looking!"

America, a new free country, was becoming curious of the land he was on. After the Revolution from Britain, he needs to be responsible and run his country. He already had an idea of making someone his boss. One of his suggestions was George Washington, a general and a good man. Once he has a leader, things might be smooth sailing from there on.

The man looked at him with a puzzled and asked, "Are you going to be alright? None of us know what types of dangerous beasts are out there!"

America adjusted his travel bag and looked back at the citizen, "You're talking to a guy, no, country that played ring-around-the-rosie with a buffalo and defeated the British Empire."

"Y-… You do have a point. Stay safe."

"I'll see you around. Time for expansion!"

With that, America waved goodbye and walked out of the town of Philadelphia.

Weeks had passed on and America was still heading west, almost never breaking a sweat. He had never seen anything in his life before, there many creatures he had never seen before. Some of those animals were from bedtime stories that Britain had read to him as a child.

America had exited a forest and entered a valley with green grass and mountains in the back. Never had he seen such a great mountain in his life. As he was staring into the valley he heard a screech in the air. He looked above him and saw a large bird with brown feathers and a white head. Giggling he ran forward and smirked at the eagle, urging it to race him.

The eagle had squawked in agreement and flew beside America casting his shadow on the blondes head. America ran as fast as he could, not paying attention to anything around him. He stared at the creature above him who was flying at top speed.

America let out a great laugh and jumped in the air in joy. He was truly having the time of his li- CRASH! Mud had completely blinded his face as he dropped facedown onto the ground. The eagle was circling above his head while he picked himself off the ground. He dusted himself off and looked at his surroundings.

He was in a tall grass field with grey clouds above him. When the eagle saw that he was alright, he flew a few feet a ahead of him and dived into the tall grass. America gasped, afraid that the eagle might have hurt or killed itself, but why would it do that?

He ran to the spot where the eagle had dived into. With a swift motion, he parted the grass, "Oh my Lord."

Emotions flooded his system; he did not know what to feel. Was this good or bad? Was he supposed to smile or be afraid? He had been staring down at two babies, wrapped in blue silk. With wide eyes, he stared at the babies, then he realized that they were probably gonna start-

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

Yup… America stepped slowly towards the babies and picked them up into his warm arms. The two children seemed to stop crying and snuggled into America's chest. Their little chests started to rise and fall as they went into a deep sleep. America had never felt like this before… so happy. A large smile was growing on his face, "Well, where did you guys come from."

America lifted up his head and looked around. There didn't seem to be any signs that someone had left them there. If there was someone, the tall grass would have left a trail of their path. Feeling sad, he looked down at the babies again. One on his left sneezed a little, he was a cute one. He had brown hair, pale skin, and when he opened his eyes, he had blue eyes. This one looked just like America.

The other one had his eyes open though. He was staring and giggling at America, possibly he was laughing at his cow lick. This one had brown eyes, tan skin, and blond hair just like his hair. Well, he could even call him his children! They both looked like him.

America couldn't just leave them here, that wouldn't be morally right. Looking behind him, he stared at the path he came from to Pittsburg. He looked back at the babies and thought, _I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something great will happen to these two. I have made a decision_.

Smiling again he looked back and forth between the two while saying, "You guys are going to be my sons from now on. On the left, I'll name you… Gage. And you, Cal! You like those names?"

Cal laughed while Gage continued to suck his thumb, "Well, I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, we need to get you guys home! You'll love Pittsburg, it's our countries new capital! Oh I forgot, you need to know your father's name! My name is Alfred F. Jones, and you guys are now a part of the Jones family!"

With that, America grabbed his travel bag and headed back towards Pittsburg to start his new family

_Enjoy? Hope you did! I thought up of many versions of the introduction and it was hard! Anyways, leave a review or your thoughts. I will continue to the second chapter just so we can start the story. And beware, I do get lazy, so the second chapter might not be up soon! See yah!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back again! This is where I explain how old they are really supposed to be. For the time being, America is 17 years old, when he first discovered his two sons, he was 15. So I change their age by century. North and South are different, they change their age whether they want to or not, but they grow at the same age (So basically, they are twins)_

_Alright, now let's begin the second chapter._

Chapter 2

Two kids, about the age of 5 were sitting together, looking out into a grass field. Both had long hair and dresses that were of the same color. One of them had brown hair and was shorter than the other. The other one had blond hair. The blond haired boy turned to his brother, "Gage, you want to see somethin' cool?"

"What is it Cal? Another 'look at me falling!' trick?"

"Nah, that's dumb! It's a different trick! You see that horse over there?"

A brown stallion was grazing on the grass, not paying attention to anything else. "I want you to pay attention! This'll be good!" Cal bragged as he started making his way towards the horse.

Gage just looked on, still worried that his brother was going to cause trouble. Perhaps he was just going to miraculously make the horse dance? He just hopes that he doesn't start riding-

"YEEEEEHAAAAWWWW~!"

"CAL! GET DOWN FROM IT!"

Cal just climbed up the horse and started to ride it across the field. The boy was known for his love of the west. Cal's only influence was Mexico. Mexico was Cal's best friend since he was 3, America never approved of it though. America was afraid that he would lose his son to someone else.

Gage ran after his brother, but the horse was just too fast for him. Brown hair covered his face as he crashed down, breathing heavily. parting his hair, he continued to stare at his annoying brother. He had now got up on twos and stood there on the horse. This got Gage more worried, "Cal! That's very dangerous, get off the horse now!"

Cal put a hand to his ear, "What?"

"I said, get off!"

"What? I-I seriously can't hear- AHHH!"

Cal lost his balance and fell of the horse. The stallion had sped off, covering Cal in a cloud of dust. Gage's eyes shot open at the sight of his brother. He sprinted across the field to inspect his brother. He got on his knees and put his hands on his unmoving sibling, "Cal, Cal, CAL! Wake up, or you'll upset father!"

Still not moving. Gage started to whimper, his brother was- "BOOO!"

Gage screamed and backed away from his brother. The blond boy started to laugh, "You- you- you sounded like a girl! You looked so pathetic! Ha ha ha!"

"Shut up! That was mean! I'm going to tell father!"

"Oh now don't ya'll tell him! I'll kill you!"

"Well, you can't or else father will punish you!"

"Yah big son of a-"

"Ahem"

A new voice had come into the conversation. Gage saw a long shadow that had casted over him. The silhouette had their arms crossed and their head looking down at them. He had also noticed that the shadow had a… cow lick. Twisting around he stared up at a stern face, America. Cal got up and dusted his dress off and whined, "Gage pushed me!"

"No I did not! You fell of a horse!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO-"

America interrupted their argument and scolded, "GUYS!" Their attention was immediately on America "What has happened? And don't you dare tell me a lie, understand?!"

The two boys nodded their heads as they looked down. Gage whimpered in a small voice, "Cal was showing me a trick on a horse and he fell off. Then he scared me."

"Is that true, Cal?"

Cal nodded his head, "Yes, sir…"

America's face softened and picked up Cal into his arms, "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, but Cal, I don't want you to fight with your brother. Things happen to families when they don't agree with each other."

America looked down at Gage who had shiny eyes with guilt. He reached out for his son and picked him up as well. They both held onto him and closed their eyes. "I just want you two to be happy together."

Cal removed his head from America's shoulder and cheered, "Don't worry Pa! I will try not to fight with him again!"

"Well, I'm afraid that's a promise nobody can keep, but thank you."

Cal smiled and returned his head to his father's shoulder. "Now, if everything is alright, let's get you guys into the bath a clean you up. We have supper to eat."

Gage and Cal perked up, "SUPPER?!"

America laughed and started to walk back to the house, "Yup, we're having mashed potatoes."

"Yum!"

By the time America had finished his potatoes, all the leftovers were finished. Gage and Cal had eaten the whole pot! They must have been starved. Then America remembered something, _oh yeah, I have to tell him_. America got up from his seat and turned to Gage, "Gage, buddy, can you go up stairs and go into your room?"

"Sure, why?"

"I something to discuss with Cal."

Gage looked surprised and glanced at his brother. Cal felt nervous and nodded his head. Without hesitating Gage ran across the dining room and ran upstairs to shut the door. Cal's gaze returned to his father's as he motioned him to follow. They went into the lounge and sat down across from each other.

A pained expression was plastered on America's face. He obviously looked like he did not want to have this conversation. He looked back up at his son, "Pa, what's wrong? Was it about my actions today?"

"No, no, you're fine, but I want to talk about you and Mexico."

"Oh him? He's my pal, but why do want to talk about him?"

"Well, I'm afraid he's becoming too much of an influence on you. I think you might get hurt because he's influenced you to do dangerous things."

"What, but I'm doing nothing too dangerous!"

"You fell off a horse today."

"Well, aside from-"

"Cal, I need you to understand that if you take risks too far, you could get seriously injured, and I don't want to lose you!"

"You're a horrible Father! You're trying to steal my friend! I HATE YOU!"

Cal then gets up and runs to his room to slam the door. America stomps his foot and yells in a menacing way, "GET BACK HERE CAL JONES!"

No answer, all you could hear was the muffled sound of Gage bickering and Cal sobbing loudly. America put his hands to his face and slumped onto the couch. He whispered in the cold room, "I'm sorry Cal, I am so… so sorry…"

America put his elbows on his knees and let the tears flow out.

_End on Chapter 2, hey, this story will become a lot darker and more tragic, so be ready for that! And not to spoil too much, the end of the Civil war will not end in a good way, you'll know why. Anways, review, follow, and wait for the next chapter __ Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Yet another chapter coming your way. I hope you enjoy! _

Chapter 3

_Ding Dong_ "That wanker, what is taking him so long to answer the bell?"

Britain stood outside the door, holding a big box in front of his hands. It was a nice summer day in July, a few days after America's own birthday. Britain doesn't go to his birthdays anymore because… you know what. Heavy footsteps could be heard as America raced down to open the door, "Britain! You came for their birthday?"

"Only cause I have a gift for them, may I come in?"

"Alright, come on in!"

Britain walked inside and took his jacket off, still holding the box. America closed the door and stood in front of the stairs, "Let me call them, GUYS, UNCLE BRITAIN IS HERE!"

Light footsteps could be heard above as the two boys raced to the stairs. While they were running, they began to argue, Cal pushed gage down and ran to the door way, then Gage pulled his brother's mid length hair so he could be first out the door. Cal then caught up and tripped him, "Gotcha, Gage!"

"No fair, Girly!"

"I'm not the one who's girly, you are!"

"Oh yeah, but who cut their hair to look like a man? ME! You still have your hair from when you were a baby!"

"Shut up!"

They pushed and shoved but they manage to get on top of the railing and slid down to greet Britain. They both said in a cheery voice, "Hi Uncle Britain!"

"Oh, Happy Birthday! Look, I got a present for you guys."

The two boys jumped with excitement as Britain opened the box.

Cal gasped in joy as he took out his gift, "WOW! A black cowboy hat!"

"Look on the bottom of it… to the right."

Cal turned the cap upside-down and saw his name, embroidered with red, blue, and white thread. He hugged Britain again and put it on his head. It turned out to be a little big, but it was a pretty funny sight. America smiled and laughed, "I think you'll grow into it."

It was Gage's turn now. Gage put a hand inside the box and pulled out a long shiny nickel tube. This object was a flute. Gage marveled at the shiny surface and gave Britain a hug. Gage held the instrument up to his lips and blew, but it didn't make a noise, "Awwww, what's wrong with it."

America put a hand on his sons shoulder and picked up the instrument, "Gage, you've got to put your lips in the right position. Make a turtle face for me."

Gage did, "Hah, ok then you can blow, like you whistle all the time."

America gave Gage the instrument back and he tried again. This time was a success; he managed to play the simple note of B, "Good job, Gage!"

"Thanks Father!"

"Now boys, what do we tell Britain?"

The boys looked at Britain and said in unison, "Thanks Uncle Britain!"

"Oh my pleasure, have fun with your gifts!"

America kept on smiling, but it faltered as he remembered something, "Hey, Britain, can I talk to you for a while?"

"Well, of course."

"Okay, Gage, Cal, me and Britain are going to have an adult talk. Can you wait in the lounge? I still have my present to give to you."  
"Okay Father!"

The two boys ran off as the two grown men went into the dining room. America grabbed Britain's shoulder and turned him away from the lounge and headed towards the kitchen. He looked at him with a smile and said, "I want your opinion on the present I'm giving to my sons."

Britain rolled his eyes and smirked, "Right then, tell me."

America looked out of the doorway to see if the boys were listening. He turned back and his smile grew bigger, "I'm giving them jobs."

"Like yard work?"

"No, big jobs, ones that usually adults do."

Britain's enthusiasm faded as he asked, "You don't mean, they'll be separated?"

America's smile faltered when Britain asked the question, "Well, they'll have to be. If they are going to be leaders of America beside me, they need to start helping their country, and they might have to be separated to do that!"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. Separation isn't always the best choice. Besides, do you think they are up for it, they are only turi=ning twelve."

America rolled his eyes and went to one of the kitchen shelves. He picked up a wrench and took it to Britain. He held it in front of them and angrily asked, "You know what this is?"

Britain got confused, "A tool?"

"Right" America put his hand down, "this was Gage's first tool to work with and he created wonderful things, he even is a good artist! Plus, look outside!"

They both went to the window to see a mini garden with cabbage growing out of the ground, "Britain, this is what Cal has been doing ever since he was 3! I believe that they both have potential!"

"America, I don't think you understand what you might be getting into, think of the consequences!"

"I am and there will be none!"

"Look, take a brother's advice, I raised you poorly and look at what happened!"

"Yeah, something great happened! And it will happen to both of my sons!"

"Have you been paying attention! Your sons hate each other!"

"W-well, they do, but that doesn't mean that everything will go to he-"

"STOP THIS INSTANT!"

America was silenced by Britain's sudden yell. They bushy eye-browed man sighed and spoke, "America, one of them might secede."

America opened his mouth to argue, but Britain interrupted him, "America, I don't want your family to fall apart like our brotherhood."

They were both silent as Britain started to make his way towards the door, "I will pray for you and your family, and don't you even come crying to me when I'm right."

With a glare, Britain opened the front door and slammed it shut. America wondered, _What if Britain is right? I don't know what to do, but I can't just leave the boys without a gift_. "Father!"

America whipped around to see Gage tugging on his dress sleeve, "Father, why did Uncle Britain leave so suddenly?"

America softened his face and ruffled his son's hair, "Don't worry, he had some business he had to take care of. Now, who wants Father's gift?"

Cal rushed in when he heard the word 'gift', "I do. Pa! What is it?"

America grabbed both of their hands and led them back to the lounge. He sat on the couch with both of them sitting beside him. With a smile he said in a soft voice, "I think you guys are amazing and I need you to act mature on this for me, okay?"

They both nodded their head and America got up and turned to face them, "I am giving you guys jobs that I think both of you will enjoy."

Both of them perked up and leaned in to listen in more, "Gage, I want you to be the leader of America's industrial industry and factories. I have seen you make so many cool things and you really good at drawing things that no one would ever imagine. I want you to keep using that creativity and make more of your contraptions, Okay?"

Gage nodded his head and smiled as America turned to Cal, "Now for you, Cal, I am giving you a very important job to me. You will be in charge of America's agricultural system, you will be growing our food supply. I'm saying that your job is important because a human can't live without having energy, so I am literally putting Americans in your hands. Can I trust you with that?"

Cal saluted, "You can count on me, Pa!"

America giggle and pushed his son's cowboy hat down in a playful way. He stood up and crossed his arms, "And since you guys are getting jobs for America, I think it's time to give you your names."

Gage was puzzled and asked, "Our names?"

"That's right, it's like my name, America, you will have a different name from your original name…"

They both still didn't get it. America sighed and continued on, "Gage, you are going to be called Northern USA, but we'll call you North for short. Cal, you're going to be Southern USA, South for short."

The boys smiled with delight, finally getting what their father was talking about, they had their own names. Laughing, North turned to South and talked in a formal manner, "Fine day for our birthday, isn't it South?"

"Woo~ wee! It sure is Ga- I mean North!"

Laughing in unision they got off of the couch and gave America a big hug while saying, "Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it guys, but like I said, be serious about this stuff. And don't get into any fights, okay?"

"Okay, Father!"

"Don't worry, Pa! Everything will be alright!"

America shook his head and laughed, "Thank you, now this will sound bad, but South is going to have to move."

South immediately stopped laughing and his face turned sad, "But Pa, I'll be away from North!"

"For you guys to start your jobs, you both need to move to where you work. You guys will still be able to visit, I just want you to focus more on your jobs."

America was lying, he wanted them to be separated because he was worried that tensions might rise. This is what he thought was 'the best way' to handle this. North looked down and sniffed, "I don't want a job."

America pulled him in and whispered, "North, you are a grown man now. You and your brother are so amazing, I want you to become great leaders someday. And don't worry, you will both move into a house where people will take care of you guys. One in the North and one in the South, I will visit you guys as often as I can."

North and South lightened up and gave America a hug. South spoke with a determined voice, "I'll make you proud Pa! I will grow and harvest for America!"

"Yeah Father, we'll make you proud! Come on South, let's pack!"

"Okay!"

With that, the two boys let go of their father and head up stairs to pack their stuff. America smiled, but it soon faded as he thought, _What have I gotten those two into, I hope I'm making the right decision_. Ending his thoughts, he traveled up the stairs to help his two 'men' pack their stuff up.

_I know that this chapter isn't really exciting, but this is really important to read! This is where America starts to get serious and start progressing into the future. So, I thought that America would give his sons jobs and grow into man hood._

_Sorry this chapter took a little while to get up, but after this chapter, it will start to get bloody and brutal. North and South's tensions will start to grow into the Civil War, I will try to make this story as accurate as I can that will also be interesting. If you have read this far, thank you for taking the time to read. See you in the future _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, ready for another chapter? Hopefully I can make this one long enough. So, this is going to be the kickstart of the Civil war. I am trying to make it as understandable as I can, till then, enjoy._

Chapter 4

A young 13 year old boy was sitting at a desk, one candle lit, staring at a large piece of paper before him. North grabbed an ink pen and dabbed it. His hand hovered above the paper, he was in deep thought. He thought about the ships that his father sails on during trade. What if he could make it… stronger? With a smile, he pushed the pen down softly and drew a simple rectangle.

From there he drew a trapezoid with two other small rectangles on top. He then got into detail and drew squares inside the trapezoid. He then drew a line to the outside and labeled the line "Steel plates". As he was adding more details, someone from below called, "Master North, your lunch is ready!"

"Coming down, Hector!"

He rolled up the sheet of paper and sped down the wooden steps of his small home. North went into the dining room to see Hector, a middle-aged man with black hair tied in a pony tail, and his son was sitting at the table, Simon. Simon was the same age as North at the time, plus he looked just like Hector, "Hi, North! Are you going to want to go bug hunting today?"

"Well, I was actually planning to take this to my brother."

Hector looked over at him and saw a scroll, "What did you draw this time?"

North smiled at his caretaker and unfurled the paper, "I was thinking about ships. What if they were stronger? They could provide more protection. I think it will even work without sails!"

Hector smiled and ruffled his hair, "You have some of the wildest ideas. And I will give you permission to see your brother."

North grinned and gave Hector a hug, "I will see you guys later then. Bye Simon!"

"Bye North."

North ran to the door and cracked it open, "I'll see you in a few days!"

"Don't get hurt! Travel safely!" Hector called back.

North briefly stopped for a moment, "I can't go out like this, I need some money."

He went upstairs and returned with a small bag of money as he closed the door and mounted his horse. He turned it around and started galloping down the rocky path.

After a few days, North finally made it to Virginia, where South was living. When they were separated a year ago, they both had to move to specific places. North moved to Illinois and South moved to Virginia. Once they were old enough, they could move somewhere else.

His brown horse galloped into the area where South lived. North looked to the side and saw fields of cotton. His brother had sent him a letter about discovering cotton. From the writing, South seemed excited about it. North smiled a little, "Well, his business is surely booming, huh?"

North did a double-take, he slowed the horse down to a slow walk. He squinted his eyes and looked closely into the fields. He saw people working deep in there, African American people. Not a single white man or woman in sight. _Maybe I am just imagining things, there should be a few white men working in the fields if I travel further_, North thought as he whipped the reigns.

Arriving at the little village South worked in, North jumped off his horse and started walking towards a wooden post to tie his horse. Then a black man gently grabbed the horse's reigns and asked North, "Do you want me to tie up this horse, young sir?"

North blinked and shook his head, "No, I got it, but thank you."

The black man nodded his head and walked away somewhere else. North raised an eyebrow; no one ever asked him if they could tie his horse up. He shook his head and tied a knot. Patting his horse's head, he walked away, looking for his brother.

North walked around a tree to see his brother with his hands on his hips. He had his black cowboy hat on, a brown vest, with his sleeves rolled up on his dress shirt. North giggled at his brother's hair, it was still as long a year ago. The brown haired boy sneaked over to his brother, silencing his steps. When he got to his back he jumped forward and tackled South to the ground, "HEY! WHO'S ON ME?!"

"Relax, South, it is only your brother."

South rolled around to see his brother smiling and laughing, "North! You gave me quite a fright! What're you doin' here?"

North got up and held out his right hand, "I came to show you something, something that you might like!"

South took his hand and stood up. He brushed his vest off and said, "Well alright! Let's go to my house and see what that is!"

North nodded and looked down, his smile vanished. He looked at his brother's belt and saw a whip covered with dry blood. He stared at it wondering, _Why does he have a whip covered in blood? Was he abusing someone? _North pushed away these thoughts as South was waving his hand in his face, "Hellooooo~? North, you wanted to show me something?"

"Oh, yeah! Lead the way!"

South smirked and walked around North and made his way to the house. North followed suit. The house was close in sight, but it didn't look right. North looked around and saw two black men outside cleaning a shack. Why were there so many of these people? North became uneasy at the sight, "Hey, South?"

"Yes?"

"Why… are there so many African America men here… working?"

"Well, they are slaves. Cotton has become so popular that we need more workers to handle this job, my idea of course."

"Then, can't you have white people do this job? Not just them?"

"Hey, they were sent here from Africa as a gift, it would be a shame to waste them."

"Waste them? You sound like you're not even considering that they are humans!"

"They are a different color from us."

"Why does that make them different?"

"They were willing to- What the?!"

A black horse was galloping towards South, looking like it was going to run him over. South dodged out of the way, trying not to get stomped on. He got up and looked in the direction the horse came from. A middle-aged black man came running up the hill, stammering in his footsteps. South furiously glared at them man and grabbed his dress shirt, "WHAT THE HELL?! What was that?"

"A horse, sir!"

"Well then, what the damn happened?!"

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"Speak up!"

"I-I lost my grip on the horse and it ran o-off!"

South threw the man and yelled, "The damn horse could have killed me!"

"My apologies! I didn't mean for it to hurt you!"

"You are very carless and stupid, Samuel! Get on the tree!"

Samuel got up and walked to the tree. South ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side. North stared at Samuel's back, there were many scars on his back, some looked fresh. He looked at his brother who had taken out his whip. South stepped a few paces back and shook the whip, "Five lashes is your punishment! Maybe you'll be a bit damn smart next time!"

He raised his whip, ready to strike. He brought the whip down, but an arm stopped him. He unraveled the whip and look at the person the arm belonged to. North had sacrificed his arm, it was red as a beet and it stung like a wasp. He drew back his arm and yelled, "That's not how you treat someone, Cal!"

"Why did you do that?! I hurt you!"

"Yes you did! You almost whipped a man for a simple mistake! You don't abuse someone who didn't mean to hurt you!"

"He deserved it, he almost killed me!"

"Almost, he didn't kill you! And he didn't intend for the horse to kill you! Don't abuse men who are innocent!"

"You're crazy."

"I'm not crazy, you are! I bet you have whipped almost every black man in this area! Well, I don't think they deserve this treatment! I'm going to tell Father!"

"He won't stop me though! He let me do this, I have the right to!"

"I don't even think you're my brother anymore!"

"If that's the case, then I won't be your brother anymore!"

North glared at him and gritted his teeth, "You can't secede!"

"I can, and I will! I am no longer Southern USA, I will be called the Confederate states! I won't even be Cal Jones, I am Cal Henryson and I don't give a damn about America anymore!"

BAM! North had tackled South to the ground. He curled his fast and landed a punch on South's nose. Blood splurted out of his nose as he cried in pain. He rolled over onto North started to punch his chest. North coughed up blood and pushed South off of him. He crawled over to a tree and faced his brother. South had gotten up and pulled out his whip. He snapped it at North's neck and pulled. North held onto the rope and tried to unwrap it. He was loosing his breath wuickly as his face started to turn purple. He yanked with all of his strength and pulled the blond towads him.

With a powerful kick, North pushed South so far he hit his back on a tree with torn bark. The bark was sharp like daggers and they imbedded their selves into South's back. South screamed and ran away from the tree, trying to pick out the splinters. North grabbed South's shirt and pulled him back, making one of his brother's sleeves rip.

They continued to tug and pull at each other, spilling blood, ripping hair. They were progressingly becoming more brutal. Then someone yelled, "STOP!"

That voice was to familiar, North and South whipped their heads over to see America, staring down at them with shock and worry. North let go of South's hair and North stopped scratching at his brother's face. America's face turned to fury and yelled, "What the hell are you two doing?! I came here to see what South was doing, not come to see you two brawl! NOW STAND UP!"

North and South quickly obeyed his orders and stood a distance from each other. America glared behind his new glasses and took his son's hands, leading them to a carriage, "I need to talk to you both, I'm bringing you to Philadelphia, you guys won't work for the next weeks. Enough time for you to explain yourselves."

With that, they started to move, no one was looking at each other. North stared at his lap and thought, _Why did everything have to go wrong? If South is seceding, then I might as well play along. He wants a war? Then a war he can get._

_I felt bad doing this chapter, nothing will get better the next few chapters, but I'm hoping in the end chapter, it will be better. I don't want to spoil too much for you, but the end chapter takes place two century's later. So, see you later, thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Heheh… Last chapter wasn't so bright, yes? Well, things are just going to get even sadder… So, enjoy. _

Chapter 5

Then nation had fallen apart, Confederacy had declared secession almost two years ago. North had already changed his names. He is no longer Gage Jones or Northern USA. He has given him the name of Gage Carver and his other name is the Union. The United States was no more.

Union sat at his desk, holding his head in pain, thinking back to the day where Confederacy declared separation.

_ "Now you two, explain yourselves!"_

_ America had his hands on his hips, glaring down at his sons. North pointed at South signifying that he was to blame. America looked over at South who had a black eye and a chunk of hair ripped out of his scalp, "I have had enough, Alfred."_

_ "Wh- Why are you calling me by my name?"_

_ "Because I am done with this family!"_

_ America and North watched with horrified faces as South grabbed his hat and furiously threw it on the floor. He raised a boot and started to stomp on it like it was a huge spider. Once he stopped he picked up the wrinkled hat and threw it at America, "You're not my father anymore! I HATE YOU ALL!"_

_ With that, Cal ran to his room and slammed the door shut. America looked down at the hat, staring at the embroidered name of his son. He closed his eyes and started to let the tears roll down his cheeks. The man fell to his knees in front of North and sobbed uncontrollably. North stepped forward and hugged his father's head. America reached a hand up and grasped his son's hand for comfort. _

_ North looked in the direction that South ran. His faced tensed up as he thought of what would happen to their family. North continued to hug his father, thinking of what he'll do for revenge. _

Union's face turned to disgust as he started to write a letter furiously. He pressed to hard and ended up puncturing the paper, ripping a huge hole in it. He slammed a fist onto the table, releasing a loud growl from deep within him. Dropping his head on the table, head grasped his headand started to mess his hair up.

A slight knock on the door was heard, "Come in!"

The door cracked open, a soft voice spoke, "It's America."

"Well, You can come in now!"

He opened the door completely and closed it, "I want to talk with you."

Union rolled his eyes, "Alright, tell me."

"I have noticed things happening to Cal. He is getting skinnier and ill. Can you talk to him, please?"

"Why should I talk to him? He is the enemy! Me and Abe are trying to go against his laws, why should I talk to him?"

"Because he is your brother."

"No he isn't, you heard him that day!" Union got up from the chair and made his way to the window, "He is no longer Cal Jones, He is Cal Henryson!"

"And don't forget, you also changed your name."

"That's right, so he is no longer a part of my family!"

"Then you have none then."

"What?"

"If you changed your name too, then you're not my family either."

"But, you're on my side, right?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that you just separated yourself from the Jones family. So, I no longer have any business with you. But please, I want you to make amends with Cal. I can't stand the fact that you two are still fighting."

"I don't want you in here, get out."

"Wait, I want to tell you-!"

"GET OUT! If you have no business with me, then go away!"

America's face saddened, he walked out of the room, not glancing back. The wooden door shut silently, America leaned on the door and let out a sad sigh. He held up a black and white picture of the Union, Confederacy, and America when they were younger. America pushed his glasses up and held the picture to his chest. Letting out a sigh, a tear made its way down his cheek and onto the floor. He sniffed and whispered softly, "Happy Birthday… you two…."

"Sir, there are more coming in!"

The two people held their lanterns up, lighting most of the deep, dark, green forest, showing the way for some travelers who looked like they were walking for forever. Union held out a hand for the black woman, she grabbed hold of it and held it to her chest. She breathed out heavily and spoke with a sweet voice, "Thank the Lord there are good people like you. You don't know what my family has gone through to get here."

"Trust me, I have a good idea. What's your name?"

"My name is Laura."

Union nodded his head and introduced himself, "My name is Union, formerly known as Northern USA."

Her face seemed to lit up when she heard his name, "Samuel told me about you and how you saved his life! Thank you so much!" Laura pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. He returned the hug and whispered, "I just couldn't see someone be like that."

He released her from the hug and looked at the others, "We have to go now or a confederate might discover us. Follow me, we can get to our safe cabin, then the next day we can move to a safer place. You guys have traveled so long, the least we could do is give you somewhere to rest."

A middle-aged black man smiled and nodded his head in appreciation. Union smiled back and turned to his childhood friend, and Hector's son, "Alright Ben, lead them to the cabin, I want to have a little talk with Laura along the way."

Ben nodded and saluted, "Sure thing, Gage, follow me guys."

Ben motioned for the people to follow him while Union and Laura fell behind a little. "Laura, can you give me an idea of what you went through, becoming a slave?" Union asked the tired woman.

She looked to the ground and softly spoke, "It was all hell, I can tell you that. When I was sent here with my two kids, we had no idea what we were in for. The men on board treated us like we were animals. No, I change that, they treated us like we were _lower _than animals, inhuman! We had no food or water and it stank under the boat-"

"Wait wait wait, you were placed under the boat?" Union interrupted her to ask his question.

"The lowest part of it. Everyone was squished in and we had nowhere to relieve ourselves. My children and I were suffering down there! We were naked and cold, and this lasted for days!" Laura's voice started to get more stutter and muffled as she continued, "One of my s-son's c-c-couldn't hold o-on any longer… an-and he… he…"

She broke down sobbing, covering her face with her worn out hands. Union put an arm around her and made shushing noise to comfort her, "I… I wouldn't imagine people being that cruel to a human. You don't have to say more if you don't want to."

Laura shook her head and wiped her tears from her swollen eyes, "No, no, I-I want you to know the whole experience."

She paused for a moment to breathe in heavily and continued on, "Once we got there, we were put in rags and taken to a small building where they auction off slaves. Number's were put on me and my son like we were useless junk! Two people bought me and my son, but they were from completely different farms. Those two farmers tried to separate me from my child. I tried to convince them to take him with me, but my master kept pulling me by a rope away from my son!

"I never saw my son again, and then my master had me work in the cotton fields, which was no better! They anyone and everyone who messed up! Even the women and children! I would go home every day with blood on my hands and back from being whipped to death. I am just so glad to be here with you people now."

Union nodded his head as a hot tear streaked down the side of his face and onto the ground, "Don't worry, we'll make sure you and your friends are safe. I will also make a promise to you that I will win this war and free other slaves."

Laura gave him a sad smile and whispered, "Bless you."

He gave a smile at her as Ben shouted from the front, "We're here!"

Ben made his way to the front door, shining a light on the green colored surface. He knocked three times on the door getting quieter. A little slit opened, two eyes looked down on him, scanning him. A man with grayish hair opened the door and motioned for the traveler's to move inside, "You can choose a bed, you can ask me if you need anything."

The people nodded as they headed inside. Laura stopped at the door framed and looked back at Union, "Are you going now?"

"No, I'll stay up until morning to make sure no confederate gets near this cabin. Then I'll leave the rest to Mr. York, he'll take you to a house where you guys can live in."

She nodded her head, "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure, have a good night."

She turned to go inside as Mr. York shut the door. The two men walked towards a large stump and sat down. Ben blew away the light from his lantern and asked, "So, what did you two talk about?"

"I asked her about her trip from Africa to here and it sounded like a nightmare. Ben, slaves come in very often, this is how they live! We have to win this war."

"I will do my best to fulfill your promise, my friend."

Union chuckled at his friends optimism, they were both fifteen now, and fighting a war together. His father, Hector, had also joined the war, but he was stationed somewhere else. They both had gone through a lot. Ben had a cousin who lived in the Confederate states, who was forced to fight in the war. Ben accidently killed him, thinking he was a different soldier. They have lost too many friends and family during the war. Union might as well call this the most devastating war in America n history, and it probably was!

He looked down at the ground and took out his small journal with a small graphite stick. Turning to a blank page, he started to write about his day:

_Journal entry, July 1862,_

_We managed to get some travelers to the cabin safely. Tomorrow we shall see to it that the get to a house with no one trying to shoot them. I met a woman in the group of travelers named Laura. She was a nice lady, but from what her story told me, she went through everything hell could throw at her. She told me that she was but in the lower part of a boat with no food, water, and relief breaks. I can't seem to imagine what it would be like if it were me in her position. _

_She also told me she had two sons, one of which died during their trip to America. Losing a son sounds like a sad loss, I would weep if it were my child. She also told me she was auctioned off like a product. Laura was separated from her other son and worked in a farm with a cruel master. Everyone there was treated in a horrible way as well. I really wonder why people would do cruel things to someone who is just like them._

_I am promising myself that I will win this war and gain the freedom for other slaves in need. I will also try to find her long lost son and bring him back to Laura. God give me luck._

_ Signed, __Northern Usa (Union)_

Union put the stick back into his pocket and closed the journal. "Finished your _diary_?" Ben teasingly asked. Union smirked and nudged him, "Diaries are for girls, this is a journal."

"You write things down and say your thoughts, same thing as a diary."

"But more manly."

"Right~!"

They continued the conversation as North blew out his lantern light. They would wait until dawn to start moving. All they need to do now is wait and be ready for death.

_SO! What do you think of this chapter? Sorry it took so long to get it up, but I was pretty busy! ^ ^' At least I got it done. I hope people are still reading my story. I worked hard on this! __ If you are still reading my story, I'm very happy! If you want to tell others to read this story you can and leave a review, it would really help me!_

_I feel so racist writing these chapters, but this is what people have gone through! I almost cried while I typed Laura's dialogue. I feel like our nation is really dark and secretive about these things. We really are cruel, and we still treat some people like this today! I apologize if I offend anyone while I write this story. Please tell me if you are. The next chapter won't have any of this anymore. Hopefully I can get it done soon for you guys to read. Thank you and I am sorry. See you next time!_


End file.
